prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
HPC08
is the 8th episode for the season Heartcatch Pretty Cure! and also the 300th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis Erika is annoyed with Momoka -her older sister- frequently, and she couldn't be more miserable after the fashion club requests joining her for a day for experience. But she soon learns there might be more to the popular model than she realized... '' Summary One morning Erika bitterly awakens and prepares to get ready for school. She is unhappy over how popular her sister has become and after seeing her that morning, Momoka suggests that Erika should become a model too. As she discusses her recent job, Erika is unable to stay calm and storms off as her parents take a picture. Erika meets up with Tsubomi, who has come with a new fashion magazine with Momoka on the cover. Erika wants nothing to do with it though, and Tsubomi asks her how she may know Momoka as she observes her behavior. She is shocked to be told Momoka is actually her sister. As the girls head to school they discuss her family, with Erika saying Momoka became a model because their mother was one- but she lacks their beauty and is a bit envious of that. Tsubomi starts to wonder if this was why Erika's heart flower began to wilt, recalling how the doll Desertrian was saying things that sounded like what Erika was describing. She decides not to bring it up though. Meanwhile, Momoka arrives at school to see everyone discussing how cute and popular she is- unknowingly causing her mood to worsen. As she prepares for lunch she is joined by another student, Yuri Tsukikage, who has come by to discuss the schoolwork she needs help with due to being so busy. Momoka's mood worsens throughout the day, and when she considers speaking to Erika about her feelings she is surprised when Erika becomes surrounded by her friends from the fashion club. The other girls are amazed to know that Erika is related to someone so popular, and when Momoka invites the girls to a photoshoot, they quickly accept and embrace Erika; who isn't very happy by the turn of events, but she likes their attention. Something that leaves Momoka feeling depressed as she watches. At home, Erika gathers her recent designs to show the other members, but fearing Momoka probably wouldn't like them she reconsiders. Then they take off for the photo-shoot location, where the find Momoka at work. Everyone is bewitched by the display, but when Momoka notices Erika is still in a foul mood and isn't having any fun despite being surrounded by friends, she becomes sad again. Kumojacky suddenly arrives and notices her Heart Flower has begun to wilt, so he uses it to make a Desertrian out of her makeup kit. This infuriates Erika and she and Tsubomi transform into Cure Marine and Cure Blossom. Before Marine can attack she listens to the Desertrian speak, saying that she always wished to be gathered by people and have them act kindly to her like friends do. Erika is then kicked by the Desertrian, leaving Blossom to attack it several times but fail to do any real damage. Angered by the monster, Marine uses Blue Forte Wave to defeat it. With everything returned to normal, Erika decides to calm down and approach Momoka, who honestly begins to speak to her. Erika doesn't bring up what the Desertrian said, but she does feel a little better now that she's gotten insight on her sisters true feelings. After a moment of hesitation, she reveals her design drawings to Momoka, who is very happy and compliments them. This makes Erika cheer up as well. Major Events *The eighth Heart Seed is collected into the Heart Pot. *Tsukikage Yuri makes her first appearance. *Kurumi Erika gains an understanding of her sister. *Momoka is revealed to be jealous over how normal Erika's life is. *Cure Blossom uses ''Blossom Shower and Blossom Flower Storm for the first time. Characters Cures *Hanasaki Tsubomi / Cure Blossom *Kurumi Erika / Cure Marine *Tsukikage Yuri / Cure Moonlight Mascots *Chypre *Coffret Villains *Kumojaki *Sasorina *Cobraja *Dark Cure *Sabaku *Snackey *Desertrian Secondary Characters *Kurumi Momoka *Kurumi Sakura *Kurumi Ryuunosuke *Sawai Naomi *Sakuma Toshiko *Kuroda Rumiko Trivia *Ironically, despite Sasorina and Cobraja being interested in fashion and appearance, Kumojacky is the enemy of this episode. *It is the first time that an insert song is played in the background. *The Desertrian's first word is "beauty" which would later become the name of Aoki Reika's Cure identity. *The pose that Cure Marine used when she said her new catchphrase seems based on an Objection! pose from the Phoenix Wright video game series. *The bracelet that Momoka is wearing is the same one that Love's mom made in ''Fresh Pretty Cure!'' for Love and Setsuna, one link from Love's, one link from Setsuna's. Gallery Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Episodes Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure!